Super Snoopy Galaxy
by 123therealluigi
Summary: I Based This On Super Mario Galaxy. with a few tweaks on it. Snoopy Goes On A Big Adventure In Space! The Thing Is, Snoopy Was Not A Big Fan Of Anything Sceintific. The Decepticons May Be Too Strong. But Old Snoop Don't Care!
1. Christmas Time Is Here!

Super Snoopy Galaxy

By Jermaine Lawton

Chapter 1: Every Christmas ,A Festival is held at the cartoon universe to celebrate it. The Festival Has Everything a Kid can Imagine. Its Kicks off at the 13th of December and ends on New Years Eve. A Boy And his dog for the first Time Got Invited To The Festival who was called Peppermint Patty. The Boy Was named Charlie Brown. The dog's Name is Snoopy. Anyway, Charlie Brown Came From Another Bad Baseball Game. Charlie Brown: We lost Again. What a terrible game . Charlie Brown Got His Ipad out And Checked his email. There, he finds a email from Peppermint Patty. It Said: Hey chuck, its me. Im Sure your down in the dumps at that ball game so I decided to make it up to you. Theres a festival going on and they allow pets there. How about we get together there? Requirments:$20 And A Jacket. See You There! Charlie Brown Was Really happy . Atleast, He gets to have SOME Fun for once. Charlie Brown had his mom drive him there. After he paid the $20 bucks. He Walked in The amusement park. Sight Felt Like It Was Actually Christmas Already. Peppermint Patty was Excited to Charlie brown at The Faris wheel. Snoopy Was Put In A Dog park. Snoopy was Enjoying the premisis. BUT….. Then Snoopy heard. A Explosion Near The Faris wheel. Snoopy: WAH! Snoopy heard loud voice say: DECEPTICONS! ATTACK! Explosions and Purple Lazers were Everywhere. It was a DISASTER! Snoopy Saw Charlie Brown And Peppermint Patty In Cage. Snoopy Ran From Roof to roof to save them. A robot who was black and white shot a huge beam at Snoopy. Snoopy Flew 3,000 miles into space. Charlie Brown And Peppermint Patty Screamed Snoopy's Name in Terror . In Space , Snoopy Got Sucked Into A Black Hole. Then He was Gone.


	2. Cybertron

The Poor Dog ,was Burnt black coal on a planet. Then, A Robot Who Was Black and yellow saw the dog and transformed into a car and put snoopy in him. Then he was brought to the autobot base. There, He Was revived. Snoopy Rose up and felt different. In the hallway, A Blue and Red robot came to the nursery. Snoopy: Huh? Wh…Where am i? Optimus: Your At Cybertron. Our Home. Snoopy: Who are you? Optimus: my name is Optimus Prime. The Bots surounding you are called autobots. The Decepticons, Invaded Your Universe and took two of your special ones. Snoopy:I Need To Save Charlie Brown. Optimus:With our help, you cn. Use your power to stop Megatron and his team. Snoopy: MegaWhat? Optimus: Megatron is the leader of the decepticons. We" ve been battling them for years. You can help us if youd like. Snoopy: Only To Save My Owner. Optimus: We will Send you to megatron"s location: Mars. Snoopy:ok... Snoopy Was outside looking at his old home. thinking of charlie brown. Snoopy was really worried.


	3. Mars

Sorry For The Long Wait. Please excuse my spelling mistakes. Oh, And I do not own Charlie brown OR Transformers. They belong to their rightful owners. Now Lets READ! Snoopy Went Through Training. It Was Really Hard but Snoopy Made it. Snoopy Was surprised to see a ultra version of his doghouse. He thanked the autobots. And flew to mars. Snoopy Landed safely. Then, He Spotted A Boy With a blanket. Guarded by a huge robot that was no other than Starscream. Snoopy Got Out his blaster and shot starscream multiple times while trying to find a key. Finally, Snoopy Shot a Huge beam starscream exploded. So Then, The Key Was Found. Snoopy Grabed The Key and unlocked the cage. Then, Linus Van Pelt. Broke Free! Linus: Snoopy! You"re Here! Last I saw you, You got blasted here in space. I KNOW! We can team up! Lets get that Little thing over there! Snoopy Saw A Power Cube Gaurded by a Small decepticon. Snoopy Ripped the robots head off and grabbed the power beam. And Then, Snoopy And Linus Got back To Cybertron. Snoopy Gave Optimus The beam. Optimus: This Is Something That Gives us robots new powers. Snoopy: I Want to use it. Optimus: Use it wisely. Snoopy Crushed the beam. And then he turned all random colors. Snoopy: WOW!


	4. Jupiter

Sorry For the delays folks. Again….. How About Linus Says it. LINUS! Linus: 123therealluigi does not own peanuts or transformers. This came from his imagination. NOW LETSA GO! Snoopy: Hey, Prime! What is this?! It's so cool. Optimus: It's a Power cube. It Generates Newfound powers to your suit. The more you collect, the closer you get to save Charlie Brown. Snoopy: So, How many do I need? Optimus: A Bunch. Snoopy: So Anyway, Whets the next planet? Optimus: Jupiter. Snoopy:` WOOHOO! Optimus: You'll need to take Linus with you. It Is The Right thing to do. Snoopy: Hey Linus, We Are going to Jupiter! Linus: WOAH! REALLY!? Snoopy: YEAH! Linus: Ok Lets go to the dogship. Snoopy And Linus hop on the dogship And Goes To Jupiter. And Then, Lands. Snoopy, Then Sees A Launch Pad. Linus: Hey A Launch Pad! I BET We Can Go To The Ring! So Then, They Got To the Launch Pad. Only, To discover that it wasn't even ONE! It Teleported Them To Inside Jupiter. Linus: HUH!? Snoopy: Hey What Is That… Shockwave:AUTOBOTS! Snoopy:eh? Shockwave: DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME FOOLISH AUTOBOT! Snoopy: Foolish!? Snoopy Shoots at the Decpticon. But, Shockwave was REALLY Professinal to Snoopy"s Shock! Snoopy Decided To Use Punch and kick. He Remembered play against Lucy At WWE. Snoopy Used The Moves on Shockwave. And it worked. And Then, He Threw Shockwave Off The Surface. Linus:WOAH! Snoopy: Linus, We Need To get Some Power Cubes. Linus: Ok What about that one? Snoopy:Oh, Yeah, Right. Snoopy Grabs the cube and heads off to the dogship. He Flys into space with linus. But Then Gets Knocked Out By Soundwave And went all the way to Saturn


	5. Saturn

Snoopy And Linus Landed On The Surface Of Saturn REALLY Hard. Snoopy: DOH! OH...GOD THAT REALLY HURT! OH GOD! Linus (dizzy): I don't want to go to school. I want to stay home and just drink root beer. Linus Then Lost His Sense and Colas sped. Snoopy: Poor Linus. Sound wave: DESTROY SMALL AUTOBOT! Snoopy Fought The Giant Sound Making Robot. But Sound wave Was Stronger than Snoopy! Sound wave Used His Special Attack On Snoopy. Sound wave: Autobot Eliminated. But Then, Snoopy Got up Climbed on Sound wave and went into his chest. Then, Snoopy Bit and Scratched Sound wave's Working Spaces. Snoopy Came out of Sound wave's Head. Sound wave Died. Snoopy Shook Linus to Wake Him Up. Snoopy: WAKE UP! Linus:Wh…. WAH? Snoopy? Snoopy: Ok, Yeah It's me. NOW HELP ME WITH THE DOGSHIP! Linus: Well Ok. Snoopy And Linus Went To A Outer Space Repair Shop And Waited In The Lobby. After The Ship Was Done, They Got On The Dogship And Heads For The Planet Snoopy Always Disliked:Uranus. DUN! DUN! DUUUUUUUUUUUUN!


	6. Uranus(LOL!)

Snoopy Landed On Uranus But Just Didn't' Know It. Linus:Um, Snoopy? Snoopy:Yeah? Linus: You Do Realize Were On Uranus Right? Snoopy: What? ._. (screams) Snoopy:THAT'S THE MOST WRONG NAME FOR A PLANET! Linus:Well… Snoopy:Lets Just Collect Some Power Cubes. So, They Collected Enough Cubes That"ll Last Them Until They Get To Earth. Snoopy: Ok Now Lets Get Back To Cybertron. But Then, Megatron Came And Ruined Their Collection of cubes…. And Stole Them. Snoopy:CURSE YOU! Megatron: MEHEHEHEHE! YOUR A FOOL AUTOBOT! Snoopy: Why You…. This Is Why Snoopy Never Liked Megatron. Because HE WAS SO MEAN! Snoopy Went Back To Cybertron To Report This To Optimus.


	7. Arrival To Earth(Includes CBxPP!)

Snoopy Told Optimus What Happened At Uranus. Optimus Told Snoopy To Not Get Revenge. The Auto bots Had Located Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty At inside the Atlantic Ocean. Snoopy: I Need An Aqua Suit. Optimus; Your Armor Requires an Aqua System That Transforms you Into a Submarine. Snoopy: Cool. Optimus: Ratchet! Send Snoopy and Linus to Earth. Snoopy's Dog ship was On the Launch Pad. Snoopy And Linus Got On The Dog ship And gave the peace sign And Then They Took Off For Earth. Snoopy (mind): I'll save you Charlie Brown. If It's Last Thing I Do. (Moving To Decepticon Prison Work Area.) Charlie Brownout, HEY Megatron Can we stop now? Megatron:NO! Keep Looking for more Energon! Peppermint Patty:( (pants) This Is Harder Than School Work! Charlie Brown: (Slips On Rocks) UUUGH! OOOWWWW! Peppermint Patty: WOAH! CHUCK YOU OK! Charlie brown: I Think I Broke My Bone! GOSH THIS HURTS BAD! MegaTron: HEY! START WORKING! Peppermint Patty: BUT HES HURT! Megatron:Don't Talk Back to me!(shoots lazer) Peppermint Patty: AAAAAHHHH! Snoopy: (Blocks) Charlie Brown: Snoopy? Snoopy: GUYS! GO TO THE CLOSETS! ILL DEAL WITH HIM! Linus: GO! DO WHAT HE SAYS! Charlie Brown:Ok Linus! Snoopy: all right megadork Lets Play Brawl. Megatron: Meheheeh Foolish Autobot. You Cant Defeat ME! Snoopy:We'll See. (To Be Continued.)


	8. Death Battle!

Hey, Guys Itsa Me! I Just Want TO Say That to NOT Mention My spelling/grammar Mistakes. I've Seen Plenty of Stories with Mistakes. I Think It's Because Of Microsoft Word. Also Im Posting the Game play And Soundtrack of This Story On YouTube. Super Snoopy Galaxy Will Become a Public Of The Internet. Anyway, Lets a Read! Snoopy Looked At Megatron Fiercely. He Knew That He Was Going To Win. But Come To Snoopy's Surprise…. Megatron Was Even Stronger Than He Was! (The Song (Jump By Van Halen Will Play ) Snoopy Grabbed A Sword And Said: IM GOING TO END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL! I'm going to Cut You! I'm going to Make Scrap out Of You! Megatron: I'd like to See You Try It Fool! Snoopy: One Shall Stand. One Shall Fall. Snoopy And Megatron Battling To The Death, While Linus, Charlie Brown, And Peppermint Patty Cheer Snoopy On: YEAH! GO! GO SNOOPY! GET HIM! Snoopy Had Cut Megatron's Arm Off. But Then He Hit Snoopy with A Spiky Boulder! Snoopy: OOOOOOF! (Super Mario 64 Reference) Megatron: HAHHAHAHHA! I Got YOU Know Weakling! Then, Snoopy Got Up. Oil Was Spilling From The Mask Of His Armor. Snoopy: DON'T BE SO SURE MEGADORK! May You Die In A Metal Casket Foul Creature! Megatron Shoots a Huge Beam At Snoopy. But, Snoopy Jumped To Dodge The Beam. Megatron: IMPOSSIBLE! Then, Snoopy Kicked Megatron To The Wall! Snoopy: SAY UNCLE MEGADORK! OR ILL Strip Off Your Legs And Burn You! Linus: Woah, Snoopy Is So Strong! Charlie Brown: I Know…. Peppermint Patty: Chuck, Your Dog Might DIE! Charlie Brown: There's Nothing I Can Really Do! Megatron is Stronger Than Us! Megatron Knocked Out Snoopy Just Then. Megatron: Decepticons RULE…. FOREVER! MUMUMUMUHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A! Charlie Brown: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Linus: Wait! I Found This In My Bookbag Today. Linus Showed the guys An Invincibility Star. Then He Threw It On Snoopy. Then Snoopy Became Invincible! ( Starman Theme) Megatron: WHAT!? Snoopy Ran Really Fast Punching Megatron To Death. Then, Snoopy Grabbed A Huge Weapon And Burned Megatron. And Megatron Blew Up In Fire! Snoopy: Come On Guys ! This Place Is Going to Blow Up! Snoopy , Charlie Brown, Linus, And Peppermint Patty Ran For Their Lives. And Then They went on the flying dogship! The Decepticon Base Blew Up In The Ocean. They Flew All The Way Back Home Safely.


	9. Epuiloge

(NOW THE FINAL ENDING TO THIS STORY!(P.S CBXPP Gets REAL Serious. But Im Still Keeping This K+) The festival Continued With The Amazing Stuff. Charlie Brown And Peppermint Patty Participated In A Scooter Race. Snoopy Raced Againist Other Dogs… And Thanks To his Newfound Powers, He Won! Snoopy Hid In The Bushes With His Eyes Open. Then, He Spotted Charlie Brown And Peppermint Patty Sitting On A Bench. Then, Much To Snoop's Surprise….. They KISSED! And On The Lips! Snoopy Hanged His Mouth WIDE Open. Snoopy: Please Tell Me I Didn't Wistness That! Woodstock Came On Snoopy's Shoulder . WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? Chirped Woodstock. "Oh I Just Had A Great Adventure." Said Snoopy. "Well I Am Glad You Are Back!" I Was So Worried! Snoopy: Woodstock You'll Never Believe What That Round Headed Kid And Peppermint Patty Just Did! Woodstock: WHAT!? Snoopy: They Kissed! Woodstock: We Will Discuss This Later. Snoopy:Ok. Woodstock Flew Away Into The Sky. Snoopy Watched Woodstock. And Then Heard Charlie Brown Call Him It Was Time To Go Home. Snoopy Was Glad to go. His Adventure Was Tiring. When Charlie Brown Dropped Peppermint Patty Off At Her House, They Went Home. Snoopy Got On His Doghouse And Slept. He Dreamt Of Seeing The Solar System Again.(I Believe I Can Fly By ) He Flew All Over And Shouted: WELCOME TO THE SOLAR SYSTEM! The End


End file.
